


But Right After, Right?

by tonksremus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jessica and Ashley are the tits in my mind, a little bit of Chloe/ Aubrey if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping their captain get laid after Worlds seems like a great plan to the new champions. Too bad it's not thought all the way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Right After, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Totes forgot to post this on here. It's been on tumblr for awhile.

“OK boss, what’s the plan?”

Worlds are over and they had won. But now there is one thing that they have to complete- get Beca with that tall drink of German Brew.

Nervously Beca looks at Kommissar who stands across the room surrounded by her team. As if by magic Kommissar happens to look at Beca and winks. A wave of newly found gay passion sweeps through the short girl causing her to break eye contact almost immediately. 

“Well, uh, I was thinking I could just go over there and-

“Embarrass yourself some more? Yeah great idea.” Jessica is a snarky drunk. The usually sweet girl throws her arm around her friend’s shoulder and squeezes, “Right, Ash?”

“I don’t know. It kind of works for her. I’d let her get it.” Ashley giggles around the straw of her fruity looking drunk. The most surprising thing that any of the Bella’s had learned over the years was how much Ashley’s sex drive would rise once she had more than two drinks. 

Beca shifts away from the girl, “Thanks Ashley,” she’d finally learned their names after team bonding, “but I’m going to have to pass.”

Ashley pouts and leans into Jessica, “That’s fine, I got my eyes on this one tonight anyway.”

Beca’s pretty sure that Ashley grabbed her friends ass but she’s going to leave that alone.

“Wellllll,” Amy drawls out, “not that this lesbian action isn’t interesting but we got to get the captain laid you guys.”

“I once laid myself in wet concrete. I ate my way out.” Lily whispers to herself.

“We need to divide and conquer you guys! Get Kommissar away from the group.” Aubrey tells them.

Stacie’s hands shoots up, “I’ll take the twins.” The twins were probably Stacie’s wet dream come true, and that’s saying a lot. 

“The real problem is Pieter, he never leaves her side.” Cynthia Rose comments as she looks at the man in question who is, of course, talking close to the leader of the other group. 

“I’ll handle that.” Chloe says confidently. “I’m pretty confident about all of this.” 

“What if he’s gay?” Aubrey asks.

Jessica snorts, “Then we’ll send in Benji.” 

“Hey!” Emily shouts as she turns to her usually nice teammate.

The blonde shrugs, “Sorry Legacy.”

“Alright guys are we ready?” Even though the group really hadn’t discussed a plan they all nodded. “We got this. The Bella’s can do anything. We just won Worlds and now we’re going to get our Captain laid!” Aubrey finishes with a firm nod of the head, she might have graduated three years ago, but she still had a strong grip over these girls.

There’s a lull in the group as they all look over to the German team. It was as if they realized this might be one of the last things they’d be doing as ‘The Bella’s’. And if they were to be honest getting their captain with the competitors leader seemed like a good way to end their four year journey. 

Chloe raises her glass, “To getting what you want in life, whatever it may be!” The girls all chorus her and down their drinks. Stacie leaves the group first, head held high and a swing in her step, towards the unassuming German group. She zeroes out the twins by making a ‘come hither’ motion with her finger; the girls both gesture to the other one in question. Shaking her head Stacie makes the motion again but this time with her index and pointer finger so that they make a ‘V’. The twins eyes widen as they look at each other before smiling and rushing over to Stacie (who made a show of kissing both girls on the cheek). Leading them by the hand to the middle of the dance floor Stacie makes sure to wink at her team before placing herself in between the two and started grinding to the beat of the erratic music.

“Not that her dedication to helping isn’t appreciated, but you guys don’t have to go that far.” Bella tells her team after she tears her eyes from the trio.

Little by little the Bella’s are able to get the other teams members away from their leader. Amy and Cynthia Rose challenge two of them to a drinking contest and a few of them went to go watch the predicted good show. Das Sound Machine’s beatboxer actually came up to them and began talking to Lily in earnest about techniques (it was the first time that anyone had ever seen Lily blush and the remaining Bella’s were terrified). Flo grabs one of the guys and drags him off somewhere. Emily, somehow, was able to start a conversation with one of the girls and they left to get away from the loud noise. The only ones left were Pieter and Komissar. 

This was it. 

“Alright, I’m going to go over there and get Pieter. Ashley and Jessica come as my wing girls. Aubrey convince Kommissar to come over here” Chloe says enthusiastically. “Becs. You got this. You can just go up there and-

“Ask zee wizard for zee brain your maus lacks?” Pieter asks.

Fuck.

While their backs were turned the German duo had come to them. As the captains for a team that had just lost they both seemed to be in great spirits, both slightly smiling as they looked down at the shorter girls.

“Yeah well- 

But before Beca can embarrass herself by responding Jessica cuts her off, “Of course. And while we’re there we’ll get you a pair balls since we all know Kommissar keeps them in her purse.”

Mic dropped.

The small group of singers look at Jessica in surprise. No one had ever dared say anything of that nature to Kommissar or Pieter. They looked at each other and laughed, their heads thrown back howling in laughter.

“Oh my.” Kommissar takes a deep breath, “It seems zat you are not the only feisty one here Little Maus.”

“Ja.” Is the only thing Pieter is able to say, but is sure to make up for it be nodding his exceedingly. 

Trying not to pout Beca murmurs to herself, “I’m the feisty one.”

But of course nothing can be hidden from Kommissar, “No need to be jealous Little Maus, you are my favorite.”

“I vill call you Mungo.” Pieter tells Jessica with a smile.

“Mungo?” The girl in question repeats 

“It means mongoose Jessica.” Beca huffs, this is not going the way she thought it would. 

“Ja.”

“You speak German?” Kommissar asks her eyes raking over Beca’s body with new-found delight. “There’s so many zings I do not know about my Little Maus.”

Beca nods her head, “Like what I sound like screaming your name.” Slips out of her lips before she can catch herself, “Oh my God.”

“You have a great voice Beca, I’m sure it would sound great.” Ashley informs her with a sweet smile.

There’s tension in the air as Kommissar stares at Beca, a knowing grin on her face, “Little Maus says zhe oddest zings sometimes.”

“What’s odd is that you haven’t ki-

Chloe saves her this time, “What’s odd is that Aubrey and I haven’t danced at all tonight! And look Ashley, your drink is empty better go get another one.” 

“I vill go get drinks with Mungo and her friend.” Pieter tells the Kommissar, “Have fun.” He leaves already trading insults with Jessica. Beca turns to Aubrey and Chloe who were about to leave as well.

“Come on ‘Bree! This ginger has some experimenting to do!” Chloe yells before dragging the poor unassuming blonde off the dance floor. A yelp from Aubrey’s mouth can be heard as she pulled deeper into the mess of humans in the middle of the floor.

“Your team is so, vhat do you call it,” Kommissar pauses, “oh yes. Gay. You’re team is very gay Little Maus.”

Beca only nods her head. Her plan only went as far as being left with the other woman, now she didn’t know what to do.

Kommissar continues, “But the question is,” she leans in closer, “are you?”

“Any day for you Kommissar.” Beca answers honestly, her eyes wide as she can smell the perfume that the other woman wore. 

“Zee names Luisa little one, but don’t vorry. Ja. You vill get very used to saying it.” Luisa takes Beca’s earlobe into her mouth, gently sucking on it, “Even screaming it.” 

\---

“You taste like God and yoga pants on a nice day.” Beca can’t stop. The more she kisses Luisa the more her brain seems to lose all function. 

With her hands woven in the other girls hair Luisa is able to pull her back into the kiss. Sure the compliments are nice, even if she notes a few to ask about later, but kissing her prize is even better. Luisa has been waiting for this and she doesn’t want to stop for anything. 

“Your hands feel like clouds and butter.” Beca says after breaking the kiss again. 

Luisa sighs, “As much as I like your words, you have to stop. I can not kiss you the vay I vant to, Little Maus, if you keep on talking.” 

Beca, who is even frustrated with herself, drops her head to the blonde woman's shoulder, “It’s not my fault that you are the love child of Ares and Aphrodite.”

“My Maus knows her Greek history.” Luisa chuckles, “So smart. But you seem to have a hard time keeping your mouth clothes. Ja?”

Beca nods.

“Let us play a game little Maus. For every minute you keep your mouth closed is an item I take off of you. Once all of your clothes are off I vill…” Luisa trails off, licking her lips while she ran a hand down the flushed Bella’s back. “Vell you’re a smart girl.”

Lifting her head Beca takes a breath before saying, “Wait, before we start. You feel like sunshine. And,” Luisa begins placing small, wet kisses up and down the girls neck, “wow you sound like my favorite blanket.” 

“Is that all Little Maus? I so vant to play our game.” Luisa asks her while grinning into her neck, “Anything else you vant to tell me?”

“I want to fuck you against this couch.”

Now that isn’t what Luisa was expecting. Her Little Maus wanted to fuck her against the couch. The thought of that alone is enough to send a shiver down her usual rigid spine. Absent-mindedly she begins to rake her fingers through Beca’s hair. Though people usually pursue Luisa she’s always the instigator of the sexual relationship, and rarely does she get orgasm let alone first to get one.

“Is that so?” Comes strangled from Luisa’s mouth.

Sensing that she is beginning to have the upper hand Beca nods her head and leans her head down to Luisa’s ear. Gently she lick the shell of the ear before blowing on it, “It would give me something to do with my mouth.” She bites down on the ear, mentally congratulating herself when she hears Luisa moan. Beca grinds her hips into the lap of her once enemy and lets her hands trail to black leather pants that had enticed her since the beginning.  
“Unless you can think of something better… Luisa.” Her hands are ghosting the top of Luisa’s underwear. “Is there something else you want from your Little Maus?”

Your. Yours. The word ran through Luisa’s head faster than it was said. Luisa likes the word, she likes what it means. Her Little Maus was hers, and she liked keeping good care of what was hers.

“A date.”

Beca stops her gentle caresses and stares at the other woman, “A date?”

“Ja.” Luisa replies earnestly.

“But like after this right?” But Beca knows by the way Luisa smiles at her that Beca will not be finishing the Bella mission tonight. “Are you kidding me?”

“I vant to take you on a date. Tomorrow.” Sensing the disappointment and confusion in her Maus Luisa places her hands on Beca’s face, cupping her cheeks, “I vant to treat you nice. You are my Little Maus. Ja?”

Beca nods her head.

“My Little Maus deserves more than this.” She chuckles, “So let me take you on a date and then we continue this later.”

Even though she’s ready as hell to get it on with Luisa Beca can’t not swoon over what she had been told, “But right after?”

Luisa laughs, “Of course Little Maus.”

Beca remover her hands from Luisa’s pants and puts them on the other girl’s shoulders. Her face follows suit and before they know they’re both cuddling on this fluffy couch, “Fine. But you’re staying with me tonight.”

“OK.”

“Good. We might as well go now, before I jump you on this couch.”


End file.
